Oh for the Love of Candy
by Uncourteouslydyed
Summary: There seriously is not enough candy in the world for the two of them - BayonettaxJeanne


Bayonetta spun around on her heels and from above her pirouette swirling with her hair made her look like a black rose opening it's bloom with the moon light. Red scattered the air as if they were pricked by her thorns. Bullets blasted in all directions, feathers fluttering everywhere, the night sky raining of red and white. She finally paused when she heard the roar of a motorcycle and glanced over her shoulder. She caught sight of a long lashed wink and the bike was gone over the cliff.

Bayonetta made a dash for it. She made a glyph portal and flung herself through it, slowing down time. She plummeted down over the cliff and caught up to the woman on the motorcycle who was riding the wall vertically. She wrapped her legs around the other woman's waist just as the witch time concluded, hurtling Applauds at them at startling speed. Bayonetta grabbed the lollipop out of Jeanne's mouth and swung her arms up firing shots repeatedly, one after another, each bullet connecting. She playfully made hearts on their chests before they erupted in carnage.

Jeanne opened a glyph portal ahead of her as they neared water. Time slowed to a stop and she raced the motorcycle over the waters as if it was solid. She gunned the engine to make it time to reach toward the tower on the other side. One second left and she catapulted the bike over the rocks and landed on solid ground, spinning the bike to a stop, engine still glyph disappeared and both women looked behind them to see if anything had caught up.

Bayonetta holstered her guns and placed her hands on Jeanne's hips. "Well now that we've gotten rid of that problem, shall we?"

Jeanne stared at the lollipop in Bayo's mouth. "Next time get your own damn lollipop, that happened to be my favorite."

Bayonetta smirked and popped out only the stick. "I'll owe you one."

"You owe me a lot more than a stick!" She revved the engine again and they took off around the bend. They followed the road that curved around the lake, leaning to the sides as the winding road carried them to their next destination; Jormungar's Staff. Bayonetta kept her touch light on Jeanne's waist but she could feel the heat radiating from her body. The sight of her bare nape actually quite inviting. She leaned over to bite it but then thought otherwise and instead she made a glyph appear in front of them. They streamed through it, feeling the spell take effect on their skins, giving them a slight rush. The air was still even as they zoomed through it. Jeanne chuckled deep in her throat and her red lips curled into a smirk.

Arriving, Jeanne stopped the bike and they both stared up at the tower encircled by Affinitys and tornado snakes. Lightning cracked overhead and they both turned to look above them then both lowered their eyes to each other.

"Ominous," Bayonetta licked her top lip, dismounting, "Just the way I like it."

"A long way up isn't it," Jeanne mused, leaning over on the bikes handles and stared doe eyed at Bayonetta, legs straddling the seat with her back arched in her pose.

"I don't suppose you have any engaging plans?" Bayonetta said with a whimsical smile, pushing up her lens with her right hand. As if to tempt Jeanne the moon revealed itself behind her once again.

Jeanne rolled her eyes languidly and sat up slowly and stretched back to allow a gap on the seat she was on. Bayonetta strutted over casually and raised one of her legs up in an arc over Jeanne and sat herself down facing the other woman, thighs resting on top of hers. She raised her knees to grip Jeanne's waist and leaned back against the gas tank, a light smirk on her face. "Do try to contain your excitement," she drawled.

Jeanne pulled out another lollipop from within her cleavage and placed it in her own mouth, "In your dreams!" she hissed and yanked the accelerator gear back and they bolted forward with a screech. Jeanne catapulted the bike into the air and the air blasted around them as she connected the two wheels to the stone wall. Her back tire did a burnout and then shot them upwards.

Bayonetta pulled out her Scarborough Fairs and prepared for the array of assaults that crashed through the walls. "I always wanted to protect your ass this time," Bayonetta said snidely with a smirk and bombarded the Affinitys and Harmonys that spiraled upwards at them. One managed to smack the tail pipe making Jeanne curse out loud. "With your rusty skills I wouldn't count on it!"

Bayonetta chuckled and yanked Jeanne's chin to face her and invaded her mouth with her tongue and pulled away with the lollipop in between her teeth. "Now let's rip, baby!"

Bayonetta leapt off from in between Jeanne's thighs and somersaulted backwards landing on a gargoyle. She rose her arms in a sudden flair of invitation and the Affinitys flocked to her in droves. She stayed perfectly still and spread out her arms with a menacing smirk. "Come and get me boys!"

The first to get close to her exploded in a geyser of blood and the next followed like imploding gushers. She danced her sexy and deadly pirouette, bullets ricocheting off the stone walls to hit fleeing Affinitys in the back. The last one flitting about she leapt and stomped onto it's head, exploding on impact.

Jeanne who had been calmly watching the bloody fight stopped her bike and revved the engine to get Bayonetta's attention. The black witch whirled around and caught her gaze, "Get you hot did it?"

Jeanne smirked, "We Umbra witches pride ourselves in power and honor..." Bayonetta strutted toward her slowly. Jeanne dismissed her advances and flipped her head to the side, "Not simple desires of the flesh."

"Nothing dishonorable about knowing what you want," Bayonetta cooed, taking her place again in front of Jeanne, spreading her thighs willingly. Jeanne scoffed, "I think you have me read wrong."

"You're more simple than you think, Jeanney," Bayonetta said in an amorous whisper. Jeanne gave her a smug look and yanked the accelerator back and they roared upwards again with little interruption this time. Bayonetta kept her coquettish eyes on Jeanne as the silver haired woman tried to ignore her, eyes ahead. Bayonetta leaned in and Jeanne turned her head to meet her lips.

The bike reached the desired platform and clouds reappeared to hide the moon once more. On the platform with bats swarming from the interruption was a bike purring underneath two women who were too occupied to care.

Jeanne pulled away, this time the lollipop in her mouth and dismounted the bike, leaving Bayonetta; with a wet mouth, sweetly sticky from Jeanne's tongue. "I suggest you see your supplier for more candy. We seem to keep running out."

Bayonetta dismounted the bike, vanishing the moment she left the seat and strode over to Jeanne, swaying her hips. "I much like sharing yours."

"Yes well, I like to be selfish. Having no one to share with for hundreds of years, hard to break a habit, you understand." Jeanne said, pulling it out to look at it in the torch light. Bayonetta grabbed a hold of her wrist holding the lollipop and Jeanne protested except for the mouth that covered hers again. Bayonetta pulled away slowly and stroked Jeanne's cheek. "It won't happen again..." she said reassuringly, her words full of promise.

Jeanne's eyes flicked to one grey eye to the other eye and smiled. She then pulled herself away from reach, thrust the lollipop back into her own mouth and crouched under the gaping hole, "It had better not!" she cried as she leapt up 10 feet into the air to disappear into the mouth of the platform, disappearing from sight.

Bayonetta stared up at the hole, grinning to herself. "Such a mouthful," she quipped and crouched low to make the jump, also disappearing from sight.

"Cereza! I said enough!" Came Jeanne's echoed yet muffled outburst, throughout the empty shaft. "I don't recall such a notion," taunted Bayonetta with a playful chuckle.

.

**_A/N:I Don't know why they upload lately in a wall of text! I take my time to make sure it doesn't but alas! I hope it didn't deter people from reading it! I fixed it! ORZ_**


End file.
